Justice VS Injustice
by Tafyapyap
Summary: AU where instead of Detective Fulbright dead and the phantom imposes as him, he's alive and well and instead, will be the justice-loving hero, along with some help, to take that Phantom down once and for all, but at the same time, dealing with a certain prosecutor with a very bad attitude...and past. T for language and crimes.
1. Hero of Justice Born

**Justice VS Injustice**

**Because I am a fool who refuses to accept the real ending of Dual Destinies, I'll instead write this AU where (****my hot bara bby) ****Detective Fulbright DOESN'T die and the Phantom poses as him, but rather, he's one of many on the force trying to stop the Phantom (but since he's the protag, it's obviously gonna be him in the end that stops him...IF he does! :O), who's been terrorizing the citizens of good 'ol L.A.! I hope you all will love this mini adventure, and remember: IN JUSTICE WE TRUST!**

* * *

_**May 25, 7:25am**_

_**Palm Springs Condominium**_

_**Fulbright's Room**_

Ahh, how I've been waiting for this day...my first day on the job! I'm Bobby Fulbright, and starting from today, I'm going to become a detective! You have NO idea how happy I am about that! Ever since I was a little boy, I was always fascinated over the idea of speading **JUSTICE **over the world, and I even came up with my own little motto:

"In justice we trust!"

BOOYAH~! I even throw on some music and do the classic sliding-on-the-floor-with-socks, along with just a shirt and boxers, hah hah hah!

_"~OOH, IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE, I SHALL GET YOU~_

_~MMMM, WITH THIS DETECTIVE ON THE CASE, YOU CAN'T TRY~_

_YEEAAH, JUST GIVE UP, CAUSE I'LL F YA WITH JUSTIC-"_

"SHUT UP! ! !"

"Oh!" Whoops! Guess I woke up my neighbor from next door again, hah hah hah.

"SORRY, MR. STIKIN! ! !"

He's such a funny guy, always saying insults and using bad words, but I know he kids! One time, I fell in the pool in the back of this condo, and he said he didn't help me because I could teach the little fishies some justice, but then I remembered fishes aren't in pools...but still, what a nice guy to suggest such a thing!

But I better get ready, or I'll be late to see Mr. Chief! Wow, to be able meet the chief prosecutor face to face...this must be a dream come true! No: it IS a dream come true! I throw on some pants and loafers (and can't forget about my favorite shades!) and, locking it first, head on out the door, greeting everyone I see.

_"Good luck, Bobster!" _

_"Hey, don't go arresting ME, now, hah hah hah!" _

_"In justice we trust, DETECTIVE Bobby~! ;D" _

"Thanks! And yes, in justice we trust!" Such nice people live here, I can't WAIT to show them my badge when I get it! And I should go buy me a flashy detective's coat, eh hee hee hee! Ahh, the outside air is so crisp and clean today! And there's my beautiful, roofless car that's a such a shiny red! I call her...the _**JUSTICEMOBILE! **_Bet you were expecting that, hah hah hah!

Luckily, the Prosecutor's Building's not too far from here: 5 minutes away, in fact! I turn on the engine, throw on music, adjust my mirror and shades, and last but not least...my seatbelt! "Alright! Let's-a-go!"

***VROOOOOOOOOM***

Driving through the streets of skyscrapers and traffic, L.A. really gives off that downtown feeling! I even scream my motto to some passerbys, and they all replied back with it! Hah hah hah, I think my love for justice is spreading before I even become a detective! In no time, I reach the place. Let's hope my years of law school will be put into play! "*gulp*" O-Oh man, now that I'm here, I'm actually kind of nervous! C-Calm down, Bobby! All you're doing is meeting the chief prosecutor! Deeply exhaling, I enter the building.

"You have those reports for me, ja?"

"*munch* *munch* Yeah, yeah!"

W-Woah! It's hustling and bustling in here! Prosecutors everywhere, detectives running around...I should make a first impression! Ahem...

"IN JUSTICE WE TRUST! ! !"

"..."

...Woah. It sure got quiet...did I leave _that _much of a good first impression? Great!

"...I figured that was you. Fulbright..." Ah! I know that voice! The one who's walking up to me...

"H-Hello, Mr. Chief!" I bow down to him. Such a cool guy, he is! Even his glasses are cooler than mines! He shakes my hand. "I-I'm here, like you wanted me to be!"

"Yes, I can see. And you seemed to have left an impression on our fellow officers, here." Everyone was still quiet around us. I cackle.

"Yeah! I guess my aura of justice enwrapped them all, hah hah hah!"

"*sigh* If you say so...come with me. We'll discuss more in my office.''

"Okay!" I was so excited, I ran ahead of him to the elevator. "Which floor is it on?"

"The 12th." I pushed the button, but he was going towards the stairs...?

"U-Umm...I thought you just said it was on the 12th floor..." He turned to face me.

"Yes, it is."

"So wouldn't you rather take an eleva-"

**"NO." **

"!" Eeek! What's with that demonic glare?! D-Did I just make him angry?! Sweating bullets, I salute to him. "I-I-I see! Must be getting some exercise, right? Yep, that's good for you!"

"Hmph." And there he goes...Note: Do NOT mention the word "elevator" around Mr. Chief ever again! Well, it would be rude of me to just leave him by taking the faster way up, so I hurry towards the stairs.

"Wait for me, Mr. Chi-"

"Come on, Fulbright! What is taking you?" Wow, what an echo...just how far up is he? "I'm already up here, get moving!" WH-WHAT?! He's already on the 12th floor?!...He is a really amazing guy.

As soon as I got off the elevator, I followed him to his office. When that door opened, I was so wowed by the looks of it: checkerboard floor, a huge window with a fantastic view of the city, and wowie, look at the size of that bookshelf! This room just screams, "I've got money to burn!"

"Sit down."

"Ah!" I rushed over to one of the couches and sat down. Ohh, they feel so soft, especially when you bounce on them! He sat across from me and shot me a look saying that I should stop doing that. Mrrrgh...

"Now, as you know, this will be the day you become a detective-"

"I'M VERY THANKFUL, THANK YOU VERY MUCH IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE"!

"...I wasn't finished."

"Oh! M-My apologies..."

"And, whether you consider this lucky or not, but...you will have a _special _task: one that not any other detective on this building and even at the police department has."

"! ! !" A special assignment...only for _ME? _I feel faint, am I going to pass out? I cupped his hands. "Sir! ! ! I...I can't tell you how happy I am! *sniff* *sob* *hic*" I start bawling tears of happiness like a little baby.

"Please do not cry..." I wiped my tears away with my trust handkerchief.

"Yes, sir."

He smirked. "And your overdramatic reactions are another reason why you're perfect for this task. See, you will be partnered with a prosecutor, like all of the other detectives. However..." He went over to his bookshelf and grabbed a file, placing it on the desk and opened it. "**This **prosecutor, like you, is a very special one from the others. Here is his picture."

He showed me the photograph and, um...he sure doesn't look like a nice guy. Dark expression, baggy eyes, unnatural hair color mixed in with his black hair...is he a rock star prosecutor or something? Oh, wait...

"His name is Simon Blackquil. He is a prosecutor currently residing in prison."

"In** prison**...?!" I zoomed through the files with my eyes: he's right! He _is _a prisoner! AND a prosecutor?! How is that even possible?! "B-But, sir! ! ! How can he be a prosecutor _and_ a prisoner at the same time?! Wouldn't one normally be one or the other?"

"Yes, that is true. But..." He walked towards the window. "There's a good reason as to why I'm allowing him to still do his job. Eventually, I'm sure you'll find out as well." Aww, keeping me in the dark...but whatever the reason, if Mr. Chief trusts him enough to prosecute again, then he must not be that bad of a guy! Yeah!

"...Is this okay with you...Detective Fulbright?" He asked me while turning his head, smiling.

"M...Mr. Chief..." I rose up from my chair and threw him a peace sign. "I promise to work alongside this man and bring JUSTICE to the world, sir!"

"Hm, hm, hm! I'm very glad, because right about now, my fellow detective should be bringing him in."

"WHAT?!" W-W-What the, I'm already meeting him?!

***knock knock***

"Mr. Edgeworth., we're here, pal!"

"And there they are. Detective, get the door, please." I gulped. Hard. A-Alright, alright! No need to be so nervous! Just show him capable you can be! With a trembling hand, I opened the door, then rocketed back to the couch. A big guy, about as big me, with a green trenchcoat came in, along with an even taller guy who made me kind of shiver a little with shackles on. Is he the guy...?

Mr. Chief walked up to them. "Thank you very much, Detective Gumshoe. Why don't you two have a seat?" Those two sat on the opposite side of me while Mr. Chief sat besides me. Someone came in a second later and put down a tea set. How about a hospital bed, because I feel like I'm about to die from heart failure. "Detective Gumshoe, this is the new detective joining us as of today. His name is-"

"BOBBY FULBRIGHT! IN JUSTICE WE TRUST!"

"..."

"..."

Those two have such a soulless look on their face right now...but then Detective Gumshoe chuckled and shook my hand. "Woah, you caught me off guard there for a second, pal! Welcome to the force!" What a nice guy!

"Thank you! I can't wait to work with y-"

**"Silence." **

"!"

"!"

"..." H-He spoke...and of all the things to say to someone you just met, too! He opened his eyes, which I can barely see because of those bags and his bangs.

"...Sir, this must be an absolute farce. To have this bellowing buffoon be my watcher...I'd never!"

"*gulp*"

"Now, now, Prosecutor Blackquil...that is no way to treat your new partner, although I can see where you're coming from."

"Hey! But anyways...I'll promise to be the best detective I can be! And who knows, maybe I can even _rehabilitate _you!" I shot him my most glistening smile. I can't let his attitude get to me: I must overcome that with JUSTICE!

"...Rehabilitate? What in the devil are you talking about?"

"I know that you're a prisoner..." I shook my clenching fist. "But even a prisoner can change his ways and become a good guy again! Rest assured, I'll make it so that you're a prosecutor who can breathe in the fresh air of freedom!"

"...!"

"Detective..."

"Pal..."

...Even I was caught off guard by what I said. I guess the spirit of justice possessed me, but there's no going back, now! Who knows, maybe I really can-

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh..."

"!"

"!"

"!" No way...is that laughing coming from...

***SLAM SLAM***

"Hah hah hah hah hah hah hah!" He's laughing while banging the table...so even he has a laugh box! He gave me a devious smile. "Oh, how you amuse me! Hmph! Very well! Let's see if your promise will uphold until the very end..._Fool Bright!" _

'Fool Bright...?' Well, whatever floats his boat, I guess. I patted his shoulder. "Rest assured, Prosecutor Blackquil! I will tend to my responsibilities as the psychical representation of justice, and help give you the freedom I'm sure you deserve!"

"Hmm." Mr. Chief took a sip of his tea. "Your undying passion to reach a certain goal...you know, you actually remind me of a _good friend _of mine, albeit me not having a clue as to who's more obnoxious." He smirked: I wonder who this "good friend" of his is. I'd sure like to meet them!

"Well, pals, I'd better get going. Got some work to do! Hey, I'll be seeing ya around, pal!" I threw him a peace sign.

"Later! In justice we trust!"

"Now, Detective."

"Yes? Oh, before that..." I hopped over to the other couch and threw my arm around Prosecutor Blackquil and pressed my face against his. As his new guardian, I should get to know him better! And then maybe I'll be less afraid of him, heh heh heh...but then he started struggling.

"Release me from your grasp, you stripe-ridden swine!"

"Hmm? Oh, my shirt! But stripes are cool! Though, I'll admit, I'll need a super savvy coat to complete my looks of justice!"

"...Or you could utilize the fashion of a rope tied tightly around your neck, perhaps?"

"Hah hah! Y'know, you're a funny one!"

"I was NOT jesting!"

**"*AHEM*" **Ohh, forgot about Mr. Chief. He pinched at his forehead. "_As I was saying, _you two will begin working together tomorrow. Oh, and this is for you, Detective Fulbright."

"Detective _Fool Bright."_

Ignoring Mr. Mockey Pant's jab, I receive the gift Mr. Chief handed me. O-Oh. My. GOODNESS! It's...it's...the case made out of fine leather, an I.D.: MY I.D., and the golden, circle-like object in the form of a b...b...

"This is your badge, Detective. Promise that you'll never lose it. Nor your I.D. card, unlike a _certain detective _who's lost it at least 3 times..."

"OHH, THANK YOU, SIR!"

"WAGH!" I wrap the chief in a great big hug filled with JUSTICE! "**NNNNNGGHOOOOH**! UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT!"

"S-Siiiir! *sniff* *bawl* *sob* I-I promise, in the name of justice, that I'll never lose it, and that'll I bring justice into the world!"

"WHATEVER, JUST LET ME GO, YOU'RE WETTING MY CRAVAT!"

"OH!" I felt myself get yanked back to the couch.

"Fool Bright, you shallow-headed imbecile!" For a guy in shackles, he sure is strong! Eep, Mr. Chief's face is full of veins...

"...That is all. You and him may be excused. Oh, and make sure to read over the files for your case tomorrow over there on my desk. You are to head to the destination and look for evidence to support Prosecutor Blackquil first thing in the morning. Is that understood?"

My first time doing detective work tomorrow...oooh, I can't wait! I'll finally be able to show off my love for justice! I saluted to him. "Yes, sir! In justice we trust! ! !"

"Why, yes. In justice we trust. Escort your partner back to prison, and have a nice day."

"Certainly!" I rose up from my seat. "Well, let's get movin', Prosecutor Blackquil!"

"Hmph..." He rose and headed to the door.

"Ah, wait for-"

"Oh, and Detective?" Mr. Chief stopped me and walked up to me, whispering. "In case he gets... out of hand, you may need a way to remind him how to behave. Look into that."

I whispered back, "Okay, sir!" Then I hurried up to him before he probably causes any trouble. Maybe I should take this time to get to know him better. "So, Blackquil! ...Are you a former rockstar?! Or, a big fan of them or something?" He turned his head towards me. He looks offended.

"...And what in the world would make you assume such an outlandish thing?"

"Well, your coat! And hair! And eyes." I said, pointing to each. He groaned.

"I should hack your head off with my sword. Still your tongue and press the button for the elevator."

Sword? For a second there, he sounded as if he was a samurai or something! ...Wait, don't tell me he's a fan of samurais. Hah! How cute!

"And you can wipe that foolish grin off your face. You look even more like an utter fool."

"And _you _should stop frowning all the time! Smile more! Like me!" I told him, flashing him my pearly whites...that he almost tried to shatter with his fist. Mmm-hm, this little bugger will certainly be a hard one to handle!

**...**

_**May 25, 9:42pm**_

_**Palm Springs Condominium**_

_**Fulbright's Room**_

"Haaah!" Ohh, how nice it feels to plop back on the couch again! Even I can get tuckered out, you know! But I was able to get a awesome ol' detective's coat (I'm still mentally restraining myself from putting it on)! I'm so excited for tomorrow, I almost want to plop on the bed and fall right asleep! But first, I wonder what's on TV...

_"...And once again, the __**Phantom **__has made his move." _

"!" Yeah, this has been on the news lately: a world-known criminal who's caused an endless amount of crimes: the international spy known as, by all of us, the _"Phantom." _His face, his name, motives...no one knows. Most of the crimes he commits are bombings and random, in our opinion, killings. The police have been trying to track down this guy for who knows HOW long, now!

Hah hah hah! What if _**I'M **_the one who stops him?! ...! Wait...what if...what if I really can stop him? Why, everyone would acknowledge me as the idol of justice...and California will be all okay! I rose up like a blossoming hero. "Yeah! **JUSTICE! ! !**"

***BANG* *BANG***

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! ! !"

"SORRY, MR. STIKIN! ! ! ..._Justiiiice~!"_

* * *

***wink***

**Seeing all the stories about this wonderful man, I was inspired to do this one. Of course, the other characters in the series will make appearences, but I'll also probably throw in some I created, too. Who knows. And I'll also try to come up with some custom cases, and probably reference ones that acutally happened in the games. Hopefully, you all will love this series, and remember, IN JUSTICE WE TRUST! BYE!**


	2. The Encounter

**Justice Vs Injustice 2**

**I hope that the first chapter was at least interesting to you guys. I was pondering what kind of case I could come up with, and well, as always, I'll just think as I write. xD So, let's hope that goes swimmingly. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**May 26, 10:22AM**_

_**Museum of Law and Justice**_

_**2nd Floor- Court Record Exhibit**_

Alright...*sigh* Here I am, at the crime scene: my first day on the job! Time to serve the criminal in this case a nice, steaming plate of justice! Who is the criminal, exactly? Well, it's the one in charge of this exhibit: Ms. Courtney Recordey.

She's being charged with arson and the murder of the owner of the museum: Oder Oda. The case files I read said that she had called him up here late last night, near closing time, 11pm. Eventually, the room was set on fire, and by the encounter of the security guard doing his rounds that night, firefighters were called to the scene. When the fire cleared, they found Mr. Oda's body, covered in burn wounds, and not only that, but a bullet hole in his head, too. And now, I'm here to look for some vital evidence that will be of benefit to Prosecutor Blackquil!

Speaking of which, I took Mr. Chief's advice and implemented a behavioral-check in tactic: I tinkered with his shackles yesterday night and, with the help of the remote in my pocket, invented the "Jolt of Justice!" Whenever he gets too out of hand, I twist the handle to an intensity, press the button, and zzzzzzzzzzzzzAP he goes! Believe me, I really wouldn't want to do such a thing to him, but if it's what I have to do, then I have to do it.

But enough of that: time to investigate! I scan the ash-ridden room. There's officers/investigators here and there, and when taking a look up at the ceiling, something doesn't look right: why is there a _**hole **_in the ceiling? It's far too high to accidentally break down or try escaping out, unless you were a... "!" No, no, that couldn't be...right? I shake my head: I shouldn't make wild assumptions already. I scan the room more and more, and taking a closer look at the exhibit of a big book, I notice that there's a bullet hole near the top right section! I order one of the guys to snap a shot of it. Hah hah hah! I'm so proud of myself! Here I am, working hard as if I've been doing this for a long time! "...But in all seriousness, this is very strange."

"Indeed, it is."

"Yeah...huh- AH!" I side-stepped away from him: who's this spiky-haired guy, and WHERE did he come from?! He looked at me with an aloof expression.

"Isn't it strange? The bullet hole in the book and all..." I quickly regain my composure and stomped towards him, shaking my fist.

"You there! You scared the justice out of me! Who are you?!"

"I'm Phoenix Wright, attorney at law. A defense one, specifically." He pointed to the bade on his lapel. Wait a minute...Phoenix Wright...! ! ! I know this guy! I would always see one of the cases he's done on my favorite crime shows in a lot of episodes, especially the case where he cross-examined a parrot. Everyone in L.A. pretty much knows about that legendary case!

"I see! And I'm..." I presented MY badge! "Detective Bobby Fulbright, in justice we trust! I must say, we both have pretty awesome symbols of justice, don't we?"

"Uh...y-yeah, we do." So if he's here, then I can only assume that...he's going to try to get Ms. Recordey's acquittal. I pushed my shades up.

"Sorry, Mr. Lawyer, but the case against your client is a strong one: those two were here last night, a gas container and a gun planted next to the victim: her fingerprints on both, I heard, and a security guard who saw the disaster of a fire as a witness."

As much as Mr. Lawyer tried to hide it, he clearly felt discomfort. "Well...even so, I'm sure there's an explanation. I have promise in her that she didn't do it!" He says with a ton of confidence. Never believing his client could do such a thing...*sniff* S-Such a beautiful justice on his behalf, it just makes want to...want to... "Oh hooooooo!" I grab my handkerchief and cry. "To have such faith in her...it really pierces my justice-filled heart!"

He patted my arm. "Umm...I'm sorry to have pierced your heart."

"Oooooh-no, my justice-filled one, not my normal one-oooooohohohohoooo!"

_("What do you mean, "not my normal one?!")_

**...**

_**May **_**26, 10:55**_**am**_

_**District Court**_

_**Prosecutor Lobby No. 1**_

"Yo, Prosecutor Blackquil! Let's hope for the best in court today, alright?"

"Hmph." Ahh, he's still giving me the cold shoulder and didn't look at me to reply. "...Today was indeed your first time as a detective, correct?"

"!" The sudden question caught me off guard, but then I quickly replied with a nod. "Yes! Have to admit, I wasn't so sure if I could do it right."

_"Prosecutor Blackquil! Please enter the courtroom eventually as court hearings will now proceed!" _The bailiff told him. He got out of his seat and I was going to pat him on the back for good luck, but he surprised me again when he stopped for a second and mumbled,

"And if you have failed to uphold to your task, your head and body will no longer be one." Then walked past me.

"Eeep...!" I-I can't serve justice without a head! Please, please, _please _let me have done my job right!

**...**

_**May 26, 11:00am**_

_**District Court**_

_**Courtroom No. 1**_

Alright, here I am, sitting in the gallery. It's going to the first time I'm with a prosecutor here, and not only that, but I'll also have to tell the court what happened, too! *gulp* Ohh, the justice knots in my stomach are twisting and turning. Blackquil looks composed; Mr. Lawyer, too.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor."

"...Hmph." A-At least have your face towards them, not your back...*sigh* Thankfully, he turned around, but what he said next didn't make that better. "Quit your jabbering and get on with it, already." Mr. Judge flinched.

"A-Alright, my apologies! I will now read the opening statement." Wh-What?! That's Prosecutor Blackquil's job, not his! Geez, just what does he do in this courthouse, anyway?! Mr. Judge, I'm sure, is used to rude prosecutors, but it looked as if he was in fear before he even opened his mouth.

After Mr. Judge finished reading, Prosecutor Blackquil called me down...by whistling. Hey, I'm not a dog! But still, I run down there with a smile and say, "You called, Prosecutor Blackquil?!" He flicked his head.

"Fool Bright, remind everyone of what had occured that night."

"Yes, sir! In justice we trust!" Alright, here I go: time to lay down a testimony of JUSTICE! "Okay! So, well, there was a fire and a shooting. And ol' Blackquil and I think she, Ms. Recordley, did it!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." Why do I feel...such an intense sense of silence right now? Mr. Judge shook his head and broke it.

"Detective Fulbright, your testimony was awfully...vague. This is your first time testifying as a detective, right?"

"Y-Yes, sir! Did I not do enough justice?!" I yelp, nibbling on my fingers with chattering teeth.

"Uhh, the defense requests that the witness gives a more...specific testimony." Mr. Lawyer sighed, but when I looked at Prosecutor Blackquil...he seemed very unhappy.

"Fool Bright..." I swear, I could hear him snarling from here. He slammed the desk. "Give a more detailed testimony...or Taka shall swoop down upon you!"

"Taka...? WAH!" Next thing I knew, I saw a bird flying down at me, but I was able to flick him away before he got to me, thankfully. S-Since when could prisoners have a pet bird?! He landed on Prosecutor Blackquil's shoulder, who began to pet his neck.

"Is he not a blubbering fool, Taka?"

"_*screeeech!*_"

Mr. Judge slammed down the gavel. "Detective Fulbright, please give a _detailed _testimony!"

"Y-Yes, sir...sorry." I said in a defeated tone, twiddling my fingers. Ohh, how embarrassing and full of unjust...

"Phew..." My next testimony was just, but I went into the lobby: I didn't want Prosecutor Blackquil to keep staring at me like that, nor did I want Taka to possibly lunge at me again...but in the end, I did give them my testimony, so I still served justice, hah hah hah!

"...For a rather...flighty man such as yourself, your first time testifying wasn't so bad." I looked to the person who said that. It was a guy with a black suit on and the fedora he was wearing was covering his face.

"Why, thank you, hah hah hah! I try, try- !" Hey, wait a minute! This guy isn't supposed to be here in the prosecutor's lobby! I march up to him. "You, you're not supposed to be in here! Prosecutors only!" He looked me up and down.

"Hmm? Are _you _supposed to be in here? You certainly don't look like a prosecutor."

"You're right, I'm not." I flashed him my badge. "I'm Detective Bobby Fulbright, in justice we trust!"

"...Heh. Heh. Heh." Huh...? What's so funny?! Was my badge not shiny enough?! I shined and polished it for 2 hours last night! He tipped his hat. "Detective, huh? And seeing how the first time you testified went, I'm sure you're new to your job. Tell me, do you _**really **_believe your prosecutor will do it?"

"!" Is he talking about Prosecutor Blackquil? "Why, of course! I have trust that he can prove the defendant-"

"Guilty? I wouldn't say so. In fact, there's a **very **good reason as to why she's not guilty." I threw my hands up instinctively, whenever I'm surprised.

"Really?! Why?! And how would you know that, sir? You weren't there!"

"..." He turned his back towards me and started walking.

"Wait! What about the que..."

"Fool Bright!" P-Prosecutor Blackquil! I turned to see him walking in, but then turned back: he's gone...but who was that? And why was he so sure that Ms. Recordey didn't do it?! Arrggh, being so clueless is just so unjust! I sighed and turned around again. "What in the devil are you staring at?"

"Well, it's just...I was talking to someone, and..."

"Talking to someone? No one else is allowed in here." I scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah! But...but he said something really shady! He said that...he knew a very good reason as to why Ms. Recordey's not guilty!"

"!" Prosecutor Blackquil took a sharp step back and clenched his chest. What a reaction... "Wh-What?!" He turned around, getting into a thinking pose.

"...?"

"It must have been...but could it have been?"

"...?" 'Could have been...' Could have been who? His brother? His father? His LOVER?! ...Okay, I should probably not say that last one out loud. And next thing I knew, he lunged towards me and began shaking my shoulders tremendously. "U-Uwaaaa-a-ah! Pr-Pr-Prosecutor Black-quiiiiil!"

"Who?! Who was this man?!" A-Aaaargh, what's with the sudden aggression?!

"I-I-I don't know! H-He never s-s-said it! Nor did I see his faaaaaace!"

"..."

"OOF!" Then he slammed me down to the ground! Jeez, what was THAT about?! He turned around and sighed, making his way to the couch and slumped. Wow, I've never seen him show so much much emotion before! That man must have been someone important...I went over there and sat on the couch with him. "Prosecutor Blackquil...do you know that guy? Or at least, have an idea of who he could be?"

"...Hmph." Ah, I figured: he won't tell me. After all, we've only just met yesterday- "The Phantom."

"! ! !" I gasped: does he mean _the _Phantom, the one who's been all over the news lately?! If so, then that means I just saw him...and did NOT do anything about it! Aaaagh! "Oh noooo!" I clasped my face with my hands: I-I can't believe this! Right then and there, I could've arrested the one terrorizing the fair streets of L.A.! I flinched when I felt Prosecutor Blackquil put his hand on my shoulder.

"No need to panic, Fool Bright. You could have not possibly had any knowledge of him. After all, his face and name are nothing but a mystery...I know that first-hand."

"..." Has this Phantom...personally met Prosecutor Blackquil? And if so, what happened? It probably is too soon for me to ask such a thing, but if that was him, then: maybe Ms. Recordey really didn't commit the crime, after all! But then again, who knows if that really was him.

***ssiiiiiiiiiiii...***

"!"

"?" Wh...What is that noise? It sounds like a sizzling sound, like the sound when you're grilling something. "Do you hear that, Prosecutor Blackquil?" I asked, looking around to find the source of the noise.

"Yes. What is that?" Every second, the noise would get louder, and then...

_**THAT **_happened.

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM* **

"AHHH! ! !"

"WAAAAAH! ! !" A giant explosion went off from the direction of the courtroom! Everyone started running as the fire was quickly spreading!

"Ahh! ! ! Prosecutor Blackquil! Let's go!" I frantically grabbed his hand and sprinted down the crowded hallway with everyone. "Wh-Where did, why did?!" This isn't the first time this has happened: Courtroom no. 4 was bombed not too long ago, too! And now, this one?! Then that proves it: it really WAS that guy, after all! The paparazzi outside was pushed away and trampled on. I ran over to the parking lot and threw him in the car, driving out of there at top speed! I could still hear the screams of the people, and police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances were storming down the roads. I still can't believe this...

**...**

_**May 26, 12:41pm**_

_**Palm Springs Condiminium **_

_**Parking Lot**_

"Hah...agh." As soon as I hit the parking lot, I leaned over in my seat to catch my breath: I think some of the fire charred my hair! I looked over to the right: that's right, Prosecutor Blackquil...! A-Aaaah! "Pr-Prosecutor Blackquil?!" His hands...they're charred! And some parts of his clothes are burnt off, too... But he didn't look too affected by it.

"No need for concern. I am fine. Now take me back to the clink."

"No! Not like that! I'm taking you inside and healing you!" I'm sure I'm not really supposed to be doing this, but I can't send him back to prison, looking like that! He grunted and turned up his nose.

"I said no need for concern. Now do as you're told and bring me back to- agh!" I took his hand and examined it: yep, definitely burnt! Poor Blackquil, the smoke must have blew a lot in his direction. As a lover or justice, I shall fix him up! "Unhand me!" He snatched his hand away.

"Now, now, don't be like that! Come on." I opened the door on my side, then went over to open his side. He didn't budge. "Oh, you..."

"WAGH!" I threw my arm around his waist and hurled up him up against my side. As expected, he started flailing around like a little boy, which was actually kind of funny! "R-Release me from your grasp this instant! Fool Bright! !"

"Not until we're in the house!" Everyone was staring wide-eyed at us as I headed up to my room, with some of them snickering and asking what in the world I was doing. I'll explain it to them later, when birdman stops trying to pound my leg while kicking my butt. Literally. Owchies... Thankfully, it didn't take long to reach my door and open it.

"FOOL BRIGHT!"

"Here we are! Home sweet home!" I threw him on the couch. I hope he doesn't try to run away again, or I'll have to take extreme measures! In the form of Volts of Justice, of course! Like a mind reader, he stays put and crosses his arms.

"Hmph. You empty-headed gorilla."

"'Thank you' would fit better!"

"Silence!" I chuckled and said,

"Now you wait there while I go get some medicine and a change of clothes." Hmm, but what could he wear of mine that would suit him? He's taller and skinnier, so my stuff might be a bit big on him...oh! Looking through my closet, I see my pink shirt with a black birdie on it that one of my friends got me as a joke, but the jokes on him, 'cause I liked it! *snicker* I'd love to see Prosecutor Blackquil's reaction when I show him this.

I also got some brown pants, and toppled that on top the shirt and medicine and went back to the living room. He's laying down while watching TV: he sure got comfy quick! "Alright, here you go! But first, let me take of the shackles..." I bent down towards him and took them off, but flinched when I felt how hot they were. "YOWCH!" I blew my finger: must've been the intense heat int he courtroom, but how did he not flinch not even one bit?! He must be superhuman or something.

"Quit your yelping and unbind me from these accursed shackles!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" I say jokingly, whimpering as I finally got them off. "Oh, before I apply the spray, change into...pffft, th-these! *snicker*" I showed him the bird shirt and pants, waiting for a very funny reaction to the shirt.

"...Hmm, what an excellent choice of attire, Fool Bright." Uhh...uwa? He didn't sound sarcastic or annoyed! I certainly didn't expect that...but I guess it's not too surprising, considering he has Taka-...wait, speaking of Taka...

"T-Taka! Oh my god, we forgot about Taka! ! !" I was about to cry for my unjust amount of unintentional negligence, but he shook his head.

"No worries, Fool Bright. Taka had been left before the explosion happened. I can assure he's flying around safe somewhere. And now..."

"Pheeeew! And now...? Oh!" He's about to change, but I'm still right here. I get the message and make my way out of there. "My apologies! I'll leave!" I went to my room and took of my jacket: ooogh, it has some stuff on it, too! And I just got this, too! Gaah! I look out the window: I can hear a lot of noise out of there, but after what just happened, that shouldn't be a surprise.

"Fool Bright!" Prosecutor Blackquil called me from the living room: he must be done changing.

"Coming!" I skid to a stop when I saw him: hey, he actually doesn't look so bad in that! It makes him a little less scary, for one. I give him a thumbs up. "Nice! The birdman of justice, hah hah hah!" He clicked his teeth.

"Shall I take that as an insult?"

"Huh? No, no! I'll take your clothes to a shop to get them fixed up, by the way. But come on, let me take a look at those hands." We went back to the couch and I took out the spray, cupping his hand with my other one. "You might flinch a bit, but I assure, this'll work!" To my surprise, he (very lightly) groaned when the spray hit his hand.

"Careful, fool! Bright!"

"Sorry, sorry! Now let me get the other..." I sprayed the other one and rubbed it in. "Aaand, there! Do you feel better, now?" He looked at the back of his hands for a second before nodding.

"I do...thank you." Hah hah hah! Now that's what I want to hear!

"All in a justice-filled day's work! ...Well, this day was actually more unjust than just. I still can't believe I saw that guy and didn't know him!" I clenched my fist. "Next time I see him, he's gonna receive my fist! Of justice!"

"Your jabbering is all for naught. This Phantom can take on any face, any name. It would be impossible to know if it is truly him or not." I sigh and twiddle my fingers.

"...Prosecutor Blackquil, I was wondering..." I looked down, wondering if I should really be asking such a thing or not.

"What? For once, speak words, not silence." I gulped, and looked at him with the most serious face I could muster, which visually caught him off guard.

"Is the Phantom the reason...why you're in prison?"

* * *

**Don't you always hate those kind of scenes: when you see the true villain and YOU know who they truly are, but the character doesn't? Yeah, I wanted to throw that kind of scene in. I hope the case didn't sound too simple or stupid, but oh well, I guess, right, hah hah. There'll be more soon! See y'all! And remember: in justice we trust! **


	3. The Culprit

**Justice Vs Injustice 3**

**I'm so glad more of you guys are reading this! :D It gives me the confidence and motivation to continue this! All right! Let's get this show on the road! Enjoy!**

* * *

**(A continuation from what Bobby said, so no need for time/place)**

The look Prosecutor Blackquil gave me made me immediately regret asking that. I knew I pushing it! I hung my head low. "Sorry...was that question too personal?"

"...You are correct."

"!" He...He's not mad? Surely, I thought he'd angrily retort that it was none of my business. "I've had that feeling for a while. Would you feel comfortable telling me about it?"

"..." He turned his head away. "You will learn on your own, Fool Bright. That, I can promise you."

On my own, huh...But that gives me even more reason to want to stop this guy! I feel that Prosecutor Blackquil won't feel completely fine until we catch that guy! As the detective in charge of him, and the very model of justice, I shall, along with the force, stop that Phantom!

"WHOOP!" I threw my fist in the air, cackling like the hero I am!

"...What in the devil is wrong with you? Anyways, escort me back to the large building of grey and darkness." What a weird way to describe a jailhouse.

"You want to go back? In _that?_" Well, unless he's aiming for "laughing stock of the big house", then sure. He crossed his arms.

"These are _your _clothes, as I recall, so you can keep your mental insults to yourself. And what does it matter what I wear?"

"So it'd be alright for a prisoner to come in wearing short shorts?"

"I should hack you to pieces for even saying such a thing." I snickered.

"Hey, _you _wouldn't do that, would you-"

***PUNCH* **

"Ow! I was just kidding! Dx"

"Hmph. Big, bleating oaf."

**...**

_**May 26, 10:51pm**_

_**Palm Springs **_**_Condominium_**

_**Outside Entrance**_

_**Phantom's POV**_

Hmm...what a problem, indeed. I'm sure that accursed detective knows I was the one behind the bombing. That lawyer, I've heard, was hospitalized, and the security witness and defendant herself died...Ohh, what a sad, sad tale, wouldn't you say? But as long as she did what she was told, it does not matter. She was never good at being a spy, herself.

Surely, that justice-obsessed baboon will tell everyone who was truly behind it, and whether they believe it or not, Boss will surely have my head for being encountered.

..._However, _I can avoid that if I were to impersonate as a certain someone and record myself "confessing" to my crime, to further ruin that samurai, and to completely destroy that detective.

_**...And I know just the right person.**_

**...**

_**May 27, 7:21am**_

_**Palm Springs **_**_Condominium_**

_**Fulbright's Room**_

"...Fool Bright! Fool Bright!"

"Ungha...?" Prosecutor Blackquil's booming of my name woke me up, making a groggily groan. I moved my bangs from out my eyes and wiped them. "*yawn* It justice we trust...What it so early in the morning, Prosecutor..."

"The living room! Bring yourself to the living room at once!" Before I could even try to fully listen to what he was saying, he yanked me up by my arm and dragged me in there! Just how strong ARE you, Prosecutor Blackquil?! He threw me down on the couch and raised the volume up on the TV. It was the news channel.

_"...And the streets of L.A. are in absolute shock of the recorded confession of the courtroom bombing that killed two people and left many injured, with some even having to be submitted to a hospital, like the defense lawyer for that case, submitted to the police department by the true culprit behind it, with the culprit in question being the greenhorn detective __**Bobby Fulbright**_."

"..." I...I felt all the life inside of me just drain away from my body. Th-This is just a nightmare, right? I'm not really being accused of murdering two people and for bombing a courtroom, right? I-I wasn't responsible for Mr. Lawyer and many others to the hospital, right? And...And didn't hear Mr. Stikin yell _"I KNEW IT THAT DUMBASS DID IT!" _from next door just now...right?

_"Here is the video of the man confessing to his crime." _

***whhiiiiiir***

_**"...*Ahem* Hello, I am Detective Bobby Fulbright, in justice we trust!" **_

Wh-Where is the place even at? A dull-looking place with the sound of water leaking, and this man...who has the exact same face as me...?!

_**"I am here to confess that I, the man of justice, did the unjust action of bombing courtroom no. 1, killing the defendant and witness of that trial, leaving many people with 1st-3rd degree burn injuries, and even having the legendary lawyer Phoenix Wright, along with others, hospitalized. Well, not that I care, of course." **_

That man who's smiling as if this is all a joke...Tha, That isn't me! I would never do such a thing! The horror in my eyes only increase more as he keeps talking.

_**"Why did I do it? Well, it was my first time actually having a role in the courtroom, right? And I didn't want my partner, Prosecutor Simon Blackquil, to lose, so, I helped him out! Talking about INJUSTICE, am I right, AH HAH HAH HAH!" **_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

***CRASH***

I hurled my remote at the TV and it shattered.

"Bl-Bloody hell, Fool Bright! Why in the devil did you just do that?!"

I couldn't bare to hear anymore. I clenched my head, tears of absolute shock running down my eyes. I looked over to Prosecutor Blackquil, just to see what kind of face he would make: he...he wouldn't believe I'd do such a thing, right? "Pr...Prosecutor Blackquil, I...*sob* I would never..."

"...Stop your bawling. You sound like an utter fool."

"*sniff*...Prosecutor Blackquil?" He stood up and walked towards the door to the balcony.

"Have you not been sputtering the word "justice" constantly in my ear, over and over? And have you not worked so hard, as I believe, to earn the job as a detective? And not only that, but you..." He made a sharp turn and clenched his fists. "You have vowed to me that you would make it your goal to take down the Phantom, and to rehabilitate me! Or was it truly all a farce to make yourself proud?!"

I rose up. "Of course not! I would never lie about such a thing to you! I-I promised you that I would, and I'll make sure to uphold to that! Really, I-"

***SLAM* **

"?!"

"!"

Th...The door! A group of cops burst in the door, most of them kneeling down to point guns at us while a few stood. "We've caught you red-handed! Don't resist, or we WILL shoot!"

"W-Wait a second! I-I didn't do it! I swear I didn't!" The sound of their guns clicking made me shiver. They're not going to really kill us, are they!? I threw my arms out with the intention of protecting Prosecutor Blackquil! "Regardless, I won't let you hurt Prosecutor Blackquil!"

"! Fool Bright...!"

"Shut up! You..." A few men lunged my way, grabbing me and hurling me down to the floor, making me yelp in pain. He grinded his boot against my side. "Peace of shit criminals trying to protect one another...how pathetic!" I darted my eye up towards Prosecutor Blackquil, and shrieked when one of the men held a gun against his head.

"No! Don't you dare hurt Prosecutor Bla-"

***WHACK***

"...! ! ! Fool Bright!"

The very strong impact of the back of the gun was too much for me: I fainted on the spot. I-I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything, Prosecutor Blackquil...

**...**

_**May 27, 8:00am**_

_**Detention Center**_

When I awoke, I found myself in a dark room. A desk light, two chairs...I must be in an interrogation room. "Agh! Ooogh..." The back of my head, it's in so much pain...ah! That's right! "Prosecutor Blackquil?!" I darted my eyes across the room. Oh, I hope he's alright...

"I see you've awakened, Detective Fulbright."

"!" That voice...I know that voice! "M-Mr. Chief!" Mr. Chief came inside the room, along with Detective Gumshoe. They both sat down.

"I'll be doing most of the asking, as Chief Detective, pal."

"Chief Detective...?" Wow...I never knew he was the chief, too. What high-ranked partners. He crossed his arms and threw his foot on the desk, sighing.

"Man, I can't believe this, pal...and you looked like a promising detective."

"Please! I didn't do it! I swear I didn't!"

"Oh? So how can you go about explaining that video, then, hmm? Have you realized what you done?!" The sudden raise and anger in his voice made me flinch. I'm almost happy Mr. Chief's in this room, too. "You killed two people, hurt many...and worse of all, you threw Mr. Edgeworth's dear friend in the-"

"Detective." Mr. Chief cut in, shooting him a stern look. "Please use your inside voice and calm down."

His face looked less menacing and he scratched his head."But, sir, he..."

"Detective Fulbright."

"! Y-Yes?"

"If you are indeed telling the truth, then what do you suppose that video was, if it was not you?" I looked down at my fingers, pressing them together.

"I-I have no idea...maybe it was, was...an **imposter?" **

***SLAM***

"BULLSHIT!"

"Ah!" Detective Gumshoe slammed the desk so hard, it made even Mr. Chief flinch in his seat. I was trembling slightly, scooting my chair a bit further away from him.

"Do you think we're gonna believe that crap, pal?! What kind of "imposter" can have the exact same face, voice, AND personality as you?! Don't play dumb with us, pal! ! !"

"Th...Th...The Phantom!"

"!"

"...!" I spat it out almost instinctively, but it was him: it had to be him!

"I...I actually saw him that day, the day of the bombing. He was wearing a black suit, and a fedora. It was him, it had to be him! He's...he's trying to frame me for something he did! ! !" I bit my lip, trying to hold back tears. Please...please believe me! The only actions I would ever commit...are ones of justice! Nothing more!

He let out a deep groan and put the pen that was on his ear in his mouth, flicking it with his teeth. "You'll use every lie and excuse in the book, huh, pal? It's a shame, really. If you really are a man, you'll admit to your crimes!"

"Detective." Mr. Chief interjected again. "There is...a possibility that he is telling the truth."

"!"

"Wh-What?!"

Mr. Chief stood, slowly pacing around the room. "The Phantom has been know to be a master imposter, a skill vital for his job as an international spy. So what Detective Fulbright here says can possibly be true."

This time, I didn't care if I let tears roll down my face. "M..Mr. Chief..." He's...he's giving me the benefit of a doubt and concurring with another possibility! Thank goodness...

"Now, would you be kind enough to share your statement with the two lawyers of Wright right through this door?" Two lawyers...of Mr. Lawyer? Ah, that's right: he's currently in the hospital, so I know for sure I won't be greeted with happy faces...and yet, although he and Mr. Lawyer are good friends, Mr. Chief isn't showing a sign of anger.

"O...Okay." Holding the back of my aching head, I get out of the chair to leave, but first, I ask: "About Prosecutor Blackquil...where is he right now? Is he alright?!"

"*sigh* No worries, pal, he's in another room being questioned. He ain't hurt anywhere."

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness..."

"Oh, and, uh...sorry for losing my temper like that. Now go on ahead." I smile for the first time in who knows in how long since this morning.

"Y...Yes, sir. Thank you." I gulped nervously: now to try to talk to these two lawyers. I leave the room and make my way to the chair. The two lawyers face my face immediatedly. One is a short man in red, and the other is a girl in yellow. What unique colors... I-I'm so nervous: what do I do? What do I say? The one in red one spoke up, first.

"...Detective Fulbright, right? I'm Apollo Justice, and this is Athena Cykes. We'd like to ask you about that video." I nodded my head.

"That man in the video...it's not me."

He took a glance at the bracelet on his left arm. "Hmm, it's not reacting, so he's not lying..." He murmured something to Ms. Lawyer, but I think I heard it correctly. Their faces looked...calmer. Almost happier, even. He turned back to me. "Then do you have any idea who is that person in the video?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "Absolutely not...mostly because he's never said his name: the Phantom. It's the Phantom! He's the one who did it, and then tried to frame me! He even had the nerve to act as if Prosecutor Blackquil was involved-"

***SLAM***

"He'd never do such a thing!"

"Ah!"

"Yikes!" Ms. Lawyer slammed her hands against the glass! Mr. Lawyer grabbed her wrists, trying to pry her fists off the glass. And that necklace of hers...the face on that thing turned red, matching her angry expression!

"A-Athena! Calm down!"

"That does it! We're going to defend you, Detective Fulbright!" I almost fell back in my chair.

"Wha- huh?!"

"Whaaaaaat!?" She smiled, cupping her fist in her hand. Now the robot thing's happy-looking and green! What a cool device she has! "A-Athena, what are you sa-"

"We'll prove it! We'll prove that you didn't do it! Prosecutor Blackquil wasn't involved, and Boss isn't in the hospital because of you...we'll prove all of that! Right, temporary Boss?!"

"_Temporary _Boss? What is THAT supposed to mean?!"

"..." I...I'm choked up on words. These two...b-believe me? And they're willing to help Prosecutor Blackquil, too?! I...I... "HAH HAH HAAAAH! IN JUSTICE WE TRUST! ! ! !"

"Agh!"

"Whoa!" I pressed my hands against the glass, smiling so hard, I thought my cheeks would stretch out.

"Thank you, thank you so much! ! ! Mr. Lawyer, Ms. Lawyer, please! Right now, we need you two the most! Almost no one is on our side...we'll entrust our fate into your hands, in the name of justice!" I declared, shaking my fist with pride! Ms. Lawyer did the same thing.

"You've got it! Temporary Boss and I will get you guys that beautiful acquittal! In justice we trust! ! !"

"O-Okay...but stop calling me that! ! ! "

* * *

**This one came out quick, huh?! I thought it'd be a lot more interesting if our very own protag was getting framed for something he obviously didn't do! And the thought of Detective Gumshoe being Chief Detective sounded very awesome, so I decided to go with that. Hopefully, you all will love chapter 4 when it comes out. See y'all later! In justice we trust! **


	4. It Wasn't Me

**Justice Vs Injustice 4**

**I'm loving this story the more I press on, and I hope you guys feel the same way, too. Let's see what happens to our fellow detective and prosecutor. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**May 27, 10:01pm**_

_**Detention Center**_

_**Holding Cell**_

"Haaaaagh..." It's cold, dull, and lonely in here. This bed is hard, and not even my coat is doing a good enough job to keep me warm! Oh, this feeling of unjust, deep inside me...oh, Mr. Lawyer, Ms. Lawyer: please! Show everyone that I'm, indeed, the psychical form of justice, and would NEVER commit such an act! "Urraagh! In just we- ACHOO!** *sniff* *whimper***"

"...What in the devil are you prattling about to yourself? Fool Bright..."

"!" Ah! Is that...?! The one that's entering this cell with me by the guards...it is! "Pr...Pr.." I start tearing up like a little child. "PROSECUTOR BLACKQUIL!"

"GAH!" I gave him the bear hug of the century! I haven't seen him since this morning, and the thought that those officers may have done something horrible to him...oh, how it was worrying me so! But I should probably let go of him before he rips me to shreds, heh heh heh. "Unhand me, you great big oaf!"

"Right, right. Sorry! It's just that, I was so worried! They weren't being too cruel to you, were they?"

"Hmph! That is not of your concern." He sat down on the bed and crossed his arms: he must be tired, too. I took a seat next to him. "Hmm...long has it been since I've been in a cell. Had you just listened to me and brought me back to the clink, I would not have to suffer through all this."

"..." He's right...because of me, he had to get roped up into all of this, all thanks to that Phantom guy. Was this another attempt to get back at him by making him suffer some more, through me? "I'm sorry..." I sighed, twiddling my fingers. "I'm supposed to be in charge of you, and yet I-"

_"Bombed up a courtroom and killed two people? Indeed, you did." _

"...!"

"?" Was that...the guard right there? Did I hear that right? I went up the bars. "Um...what did you say just now, sir?" Since it's kind of dark and he's wearing a hat, I couldn't get a good look of his face.

"To think that a man dares to cover up his true, disgusting personality by posing as a police detective...it's quite sickening, wouldn't you say?" He said with a smirk on his face. This guy...who does he think he...?!

"What are you trying to say?!" I yelled, gripping the bars.

"I'm saying what I'm saying. But have no worries! You'll be found guilty of your crime and **executed**. Maybe with the electrical chair, lethal injection...maybe with a rope, perhaps?" I felt sweat dropping down my face.

"E...Executed?!" N-No way...that can't be!

"Ah, but don't worry! You won't be alone for long in Hell. You'll have your precious little friend there that'll join you soon."

"Huh...? What...?" He turned around to face us; well, specifically to Prosecutor Blackquil, who was staring right back at the man. Even with his face so close, I still couldn't tell the features... That smirk of his turned into a wide grin.

_**"...Isn't that right...Simon Blackquil?" **_

"?!" I stepped away from the bars. Why is he going to be executed...?! The shock over became so much that I didn't realize him running over to the bars and clenching the man's shirt until the last second.

"You...who the bloody hell are you?!"

"Ah! Prosecutor Blackquil!" The tone in his voice, and the way he was shaking the man...I've never seen nor heard him sound so angry before. It honestly made me shiver a little.

"It's _**you**_, isn't it? The one, that for seven years, I've been pursuing...the Phantom." Him...again?! It's no wonder I couldn't see his face, or why he knew such things.

"Heh. So you remember me. Don't I feel honored?" He gripped his arms and forced them back behind the bars. "Ah, did you not tell your fellow detective about your execution soon? It's really not a good thing to keep secrets, you know. Well, not that it matters..." He turned around. "Since you'll be dead."

"You...You'd best be glad I am behind these bars..." He was so angry, his voice was shaky and he was quivering. "For I was not, this area would be decked in a pool of blood."

"HAH!" He turned back around and started to hysterically laugh. "Ah hah hah hah! Oooh, how _scary! _Is Mr. Birdman gonna peck out my eyes or something?!...Hmph. That's all what you prisoners are: all bark, no bite. Hey, Detective!"

"! Wh...What?"

"To save yourself, pin all the blame on Blackquil, here. It wouldn't matter, because he's going to die soon, anyway."

"What?!" Pin the blame...on Prosecutor Blackquil?! "I...I would never! He's innocent, and so am I! And our lawyers will prove that in court tomorrow, and that YOU'RE the true criminal!"

"And even if they did, they can't catch me. No one ever has, no one ever will. Right, Simon?"

"..."

He pressed his face against the bars._ "...If little Athena couldn't do it back then, what makes you think she could do it now-" _

**"SILENCE! ! !"**

"Argh?!" Prosecutor Blackquil reached his neck through the bars and began choking him!

"Pr-Pr-Prosecutor Blackquil! Stop!" I ran over and tried prying him off.

"I'll kill you! ! ! I'll kill you right where you stand! Only then, will I have truly finished my journey of seven years!" Argh, it's no use...he's extremely strong! As much as I don't want to...I ran over to my jacket and searched frantically for the switch in my pocket. Lowering it down to the lowest intensity, I shock him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh?!"

"!"

"S-Sorry..." He fell down on one knee to catch his breath, while the Phantom coughed. I walked up to the Phantom. "Now you look here...justice will always prevail in the end. Eventually, we WILL get you! You can bet on it! And the only place Prosecutor Blackquil will go when he dies, and NOT by execution...is the big courthouse in the sky, as a free man! ! !"

"...Heh! Is that so? Well." He started walking. "It's about time I get going. _INJUSTICE _we trust, ah hah hah haaah! ! !" He...He did NOT just mock my... I yell down the hall,

"It's "IN-space-JUSTICE we trust!" Get it right, buddy!"

"Fool Bright..."

"!" I ran over and crouched down towards him.

"Why...why did you try to seize me? Right then and there, I could have-"

"Dug yourself into a deeper hole? I don't think so?" He gave me a calculating look.

"...What? I would have personally vanquished the one who's been causing destruction and pain all over!" I shook my head.

"But that's _still _murder! Look, I promised to rehabilitate you and make you a better man of society, not a murderer. Get him in court."

He yanked my arm away. "Shut your mouth! You do not, nor will you ever, understand the pain and suffering he's caused me! And to Athena-...Cykes-dono." His practically whispered the last part, but I heard the name.

"Ms. Lawyer...?" Him and Ms. Lawyer...know each other? I never would have known. "...And you're right. I couldn't possibly understand what you're going through. But!" I clasped his shoulders, forcing him to look at me. "But that doesn't mean you should throw your life away! Ms. Lawyer...I have a feeling Ms. Lawyer would be so hurt if she finds that her friend had killed someone! Right now, she and Mr. Lawyer are trying to find us not guilty of bombing and murder. Don't betray her like that! ! !"

"!...Hmph." He's smirking..."You truly are an irritating fool, you know. Always interfering with other people's problems..." He got up and went back to the bed. "Very well! If that is what you wish, then I shall catch him in court. And one more thing..." He pointed at me. "Promise that you will never reveal my sentence of execution. In return, I will reveal to you what that demon from the depths of the underworld did to me."

"Prosecutor Blackquil..." Did my little speech...make him truly trust me? I shoot him a big grin and present him my badge. "You've got it! I promise on my detective's badge that I will never tell a single soul!"

"Tch...you and that overly polished badge...sit."

As he told me what happened, seven years ago, I finally began to understand him, and the pain he's truly been in: the death of his close friend's mother, who actually witnessed it, and not only that, but being wrongfully accused of doing it...and suffering in prison for seven years, with an execution date nearing...all because of that Phantom. He's hurt so many people...and getting away with it. "...I!"

"!" I cupped his hands with mine.

"I promise that...I promise that he'll pay for what he's done, in the name of justice! ! ! In justice we trust, me and my pals of the force will get him, and you and Ms. Lawyer can reunite as the couple in love you were in complete peace and harmony!"

"Hmph! Fool Bright, you- WAIT, WHAT IN THE DEVIL DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

**...**

_**May 28, 10:00am**_

_**District Court**_

_**Courtroom no. 3**_

"Court is now in session for the trial of-"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"Hmm..." Mr. Judge went deep into thought...then he nodded. "Very well. If you say so."

My face lit up. "Really?!"

"NO! No more outbursts, or I'll have the bailiff escort you out of here! Now sit down!"

"Nnngh..." I slumped back down on the bench. Prosecutor Blackquil's sitting right next to me, shaking his head.

"Silence, you dolt. Do you wish to make things worse?"

"Now as I was saying, court is now in session for the trial of Bobby Fulbright. Prosecutor Payne, your statement. Actually, it's been a long time since _A PROSECUTOR WAS DOING THEIR ROLE!_"

Ooh, what a nice, sly jab Mr. Judge slid in! Prosecutor Blackquil crossed his arms, huffing. "Hmph! Awful growth of backbone when I am not there, Your Baldness." He grumbled to himself. Oh, what am I gonna do with you~.

"...And to conclude, he made a video even _admitting _that he did it! What else is there to discuss? Such a hot-blooded and over-the-top man, I'm sure he did it to make his first appearance in court as a detective memorable; in other words, to show off!" Mr. Prosecutor said with a smug grin on his face. Hmph!

"Excuse you, but...!" Ah, yes: you tell him, Mr. Lawyer! "We don't even know for sure if that _is _him! The defense would like to go with the assumption that the man in that video is a fake!"

"YEAH!"

"Fool Bright!"

"S-Sorry..."

_**"OBJECTION! **_What kind of ludicrous is that?! That trashy hairstyle and putrid voice, along with those has-been shades...who else could even a_ttempt _to look like that?!"

"Grrr! ! !" He's really grinding my gears, he is! He'd better be lucky I'm not a violent person!

"Calm yourself, Fool Bright."

"Hey, you get that smirk off your face!"

"Hah! Says _you_, Prosecutor Payne!" Ms. Lawyer crossed her arms. "Let's not talk about ourselves, here! And it's highly possible for someone to have made theirselves to look like Mr. Fulbright!"

"Ohh, really? Then who was it in that video? And I expect some proof!" And then she was shot down.

"Uhh...

"Oh, dear..." I whimper to myself, nibbling on my teeth nervously. Please...please come up with _something! _Like that "guard" said, if I'm guilty, I'll die! This will get me taken away, but still, I say, "Think! Was there anything in that video that seemed..._off? _Like, something that didn't make any sense?" Mr. Judge glared at me.

"Mr. Fulbright, I'm warning you!"

I ran up to the witness stand, slamming my hands down on it. "If you have a mind full of justice, then you will surely be able to tell!"

"!"

"Detective Fulbright..." It got those two thinking. Then Mr. Lawyer spoke up again. Ah! My words must have got through! "Your Honor, I'd like-"

"WE'D like!"

"Yeah. _We'd _like to view that video, please! I believe Mr. Fulbright may have told us a very helpful and important point!" He looked at me and nodded, smiling. I scratched the back of my head.

"Aww, shucks. I do it for the love of justice!" Though, to be honest, I don't want to have to listen to that video anymore...ahh! That reminds me...! "My TV...! ! !" I forgot I threw the remote at it, aaaaagghh! Do you know how much that _cost?! _Damn you, Phantom! Before you get arrested, you're buying me a new TV! ! !

_"Now _you realize...?"

Hearing that video again made me cringe: that guy, impersonating me with _my _voice and _my _face! Iswear, I caught a few eyes from the gallery glaring down at me, making me cower my head. Does everyone truly believe that a lover of justice would do such a thing...?

Mr. Prosecutor groaned in annoyance. "There! There's your precious video! Did you find any contradictions, which I bet you di-"

"..." Mr. Lawyer's...smirking! Ah, he must have figured it out! Mr. Prosecutor started sweating.

"Wh...What's with that smug look on your face?!"

"You bet I did! One of the things he says is, _**"Why did I do it? Well, it was my first time actually having a role in the courtroom, right?" **_And if we remember where the bomb was planted- on top of a broken security camera in that room- it just doesn't make sense!" He slammed his fists on the desk. "With it being his first time there..." He pointed. "Then he wouldn't had risked putting it one such a thing unless he _knew _it was broken!"

"Ahhhhh! ! !" Mr. Prosecutor flew back, and the room got noisy.

"Wow! Great job, Apollo!" I agree: he made a fantastic point!

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

"Order! Order!" Even Mr. Judge looked surprised! "Why, that does make sense! There's absolutely no way he should have known that camera was broke!"

"AND there's more!"

"!" Mr. Prosecutor looked horrified. "Th-There _is!?" _

"The fake Mr. Fulbright also said: _**"And I didn't want my partner, Prosecutor Simon Blackquil, to lose, so, I helped him out!" **_I'm not sure about you guys, but I certainly wouldn't help somebody out by planting a bomb! And it's obvious as to why."

"...Well, why, Mr. Justice?"

"_(__**Really, **__Your Honor...?) _Well, why do you think why: what if he would have **died, **too? If he truly was trying to help him out, then he wouldn't do it in a way that could have horribly backfired! Ergo!"

***SLAM***

"He didn't try to help out Prosecutor Blackquil: Instead, he, like with anyone else, tried to KILL him, not help him! ! !"

"Wha-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Hah hah hah! Go, Mr. Lawyer! ! !" I rooted for him, throwing my fists up in the air! The courtroom exploded with gasps of shocks and reactions of utter disbelief.

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

"O-Order! Ooooorder! I must say, I'm blown away by the revelations."

_**"OBJECTION!" **_

"!"

"!"

"!" Mr. Prosecutor threw out his shaky arm. "N-N-Now hold on a second! How do we know he DOESN'T know about that camera?! I mean, yes, it's his first time, sure, but how do you he didn't go there ahead of time, huh?! Where's your proof?!" Now it was Ms. Lawyer's time to shine, as she confidently flicked her bang.

"The proof is in the pudding! Or rather, the security cameras! We asked to have them check that day, and not once, did they see Mr. Fulbright go in there! The only one who was in there before the trial even started was a janitor in a strangely fancy suit, cleaning up the roo- ! ! !" She jumped up in shock. "No...it couldn't have been...?!" It was _HIM! _He was also in a suit!

Mr. Judge pounded on his gavel. "Bailiff! Go find this "janitor in a fancy suit," posthaste! And find out who he is! ! !" The courtroom went into an uproar again, and even the pounds of the gavel couldn't calm them down the first few times.

"Hah hah hah! For a spy, he sure wasn't a careful one this time, wasn't he, Prosecutor Blackquil?"

"Hmph. So there do exists bigger fools than even you, Fool Bright. Heh." Oh, him and his typical cynical attitude and bad timing for jokes. When it calmed down a little, Mr. Judge shook his head.

"...Hmm, it seems that it is impossible to fully rule Mr. Fulbright as the killer, now with the realization that a strange man was in that room the day of the bombing, but more than likely, it was that man who did it. For now, Mr. Fulbright is..."

**NOT GUILTY**

***cheers* *applause***

"Yahooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! ! !" I stormed out of my seat and ran straight to Mr. and Ms. Lawyer, squeezing them in a great, big hug! "You did it! ! ! Take my hugs of ever-loving justice!" Then I ran over to Mr. Prosecutor and mocked to his face,

"So _WHO'S _the guy with the tacky hairstyle and shades?! Not me, that's who!"

"A...Gyaaaaaaaaaagh!" Hah! What a sad sap, dashing out of the room like that! Then I ran back over to Prosecutor Blackquil, who even looked happy, himself.

"We're innocent! We're freeeee!"

"Hah! Must you bellow like an over-excited child, Fool Bright?! Hm hm hm."

**...**

_**May 28, 12:04pm**_

_**Palm Springs Condominium**_

_**Fulbright's Room**_

"Ahh, home sweet home!" Man, how long's it been since I've actually been here? I'll cry over the TV later; right now, I just want to shower, eat, and wallow in happiness over my freedom! In fact, I'll do that right now! I throw on some music and sing my classic ditty,

_"~OOH, IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE, I SHALL GET YOU~_

_~MMMM, WITH THIS DETECTIVE ON THE CASE, YOU CAN'T TRY~_

_~YEEAAH, JUST GIVE UP, CAUSE I'LL F YA WITH JUSTICE~"_

"SHUT UP! ! ! WHY THE FUCK AREN'T YOU IN PRISON, ANYWAY?!"

Ah, Mr. Stikin! I've even missed his voice, too! I yell back, "BECAUSE IN JUSTICE WE TRUST, SIR! ! !" He replied with a loud roar. "Yeah, that's the spirit!" Ahh, the aura of justice surrounding all...oh, how it brings a tear to my eye.

* * *

**Yaaaay, Bobby's not guilty! :D Seriously, writing out the trial for the case WASN'T easy. Hopefully, you all think I did a good enough job, hah hha hah. What will happen next chapter, you wonder? Well, happily await and see. Bye! And in justice we trust!**


End file.
